The sisters?
by Surroundedbythefandom
Summary: What if Harley had a family she didn't tell anyone about? Join us on our adventure to figure out who they are. Don't read if your squeamish We do not own any characters but our own. Work in progress K M
1. Chapter 1

Unknown

A few hours later a figure walked into the an abandoned building, an unconscious body over their shoulder.

They walked into a room it was a quiet dark room with only a single lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. A old rusted barbers chair sat in the center of the room, along with a few table under a mirror. A two way mirror that shared a wall with the observation room.

They placed the body on the chair and then tied him too it, and placed a blindfold on him. Heels clicking on the concrete floor. They pulled out a canvas bag from under one of the tables, then organizat they're toys. Scalpels, knives, hammers, chisels, brassknuckles, pliers, and a roll of very long and thick needles..

"Lets begin."

The person reached over and slapped the man.

"W-what who are you?! WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

They stayed silent, And reached over to the table and grabbed a large machete.

"Wait you gotta let me go man, I didn't do anything. Is this about the money I owe Carlos? I told him I'd pay him back tuesday."

I slowly started walking towards him with it."

"W-wait you don't have to do this! Is it money you want?! I can pay you! More than they paid you to scare me!"

Placing the machete under his chin, he closed his eyes as if waiting for his death. No he wasn't going to die that easy.

"To be honest I don't really care for money, nor do I care for this Carlos you speak of."

"What do you want then I'll give you anything."

"Where's the drugs Nate, they know you took them."

"D-drugs?! I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh I think you do, in fact by the time the night is done you're gonna tell me everything you know."

"Hey you can't do shit to me! The boss will hu-unt you down for this!"

"Who do you think gave me your name Nate."

His eyes widened and he shook his head. "No no they wouldn't do that to me."

"Are you so sure of that Nate?"

The figure walked back to the table and put her machete down, switching it for a long needle. Nate let out a long sigh of relief. She didn't face him but made sure to hide the needle from him.

"You know what I think we need to tone it down, a machete is far too messy for what I have in mind for you Nate. I was always partial to the old ways."

She turned and allowed light to reflect off the needle.

"Now your gonna tell me exactly what I need to know Nate."

She grabbed Nate's hand extending his middle finger out. And lightly rested the needle under his fingernail.

"Wait wait you gotta be kidding!"

"Oh you'll find I would never kid about something this serious."

As the needle slowly was pushed underneath his nail his screams echoed through the room. For hours it went on like this, she would change her tool often. And the next morning he was released limping down the street.

Harley

Harley was walking down the street with her new friends when one of the locals called her name. She was a little old lady with white blonde hair and a small pair of glasses.

"Harleen is that you? Oh my how big you've gotten!"

"Oh uh hello?!"

"Tell me how are ya sisters doin I haven't seen them in months!"

"Um I don't know really I haven't seen them for a few years Kat is still in the Middle East."

"Oh you silly girl Kat came back a while ago, yea she and her sister own the bar down the way!" She pointed down the street.

"Really?"

"Yes oh girl you should go see them, I won't keep you anymore, it's so good to see you!"

The little old lady without another word drifted off.

Rick grabbed Harley's arm.

"Who the hell was that?!"

I dunno, she was very nice though."

It was croc that spoke next.

"You have sisters? Are they as crazy as you?"

"Oh no my sisters are the most normal one could get really. Well except maybe…"

Dead shot commented.

"Maybe what?"

"Well Kat went into the military after high school, I think she went on four tours, I don't remember. She was the one that put me through college. Rosie was building whole computers by 9 and she got a full ride to MIT at 16."

Jaws dropped.

"Anyway I wanna go see them, they may even hide us for a bit if we're lucky!"

Harley then skipped down the street towards where the old lady had pointed.

Rosie

I was doing a quick inventory behind the bar before my sister Kat and I had to open. It wasn't a very exciting thing but it was necessary. After making sure the bottles were full and there were a few extras of our more popular drinks I walked to the back to find Kat organizing cases. "We should have another shipment in sometime this week. We're down to three cases of Rum and I know quite a few patrons that'll be more than a little unhappy." She said looking over at me with a mildly concerned look. I gave her a half smile and shrugged.

"I think we'll be fine. Mostly because I know our new cases will be here today since the cute delivery guy called about an hour ago." I said grinning widely. Kat laughed and shook her head at my antics. I winked and walked out of the back door to see the delivery truck pulling in . Sure enough the dark haired delivery man stepped out of the truck with a gleaming smile. "Hey."

"Hello. I think you might have ordered a bit too much. I don't suppose your little bar goes through this much alcohol in a month." He said grinning. I giggled and shrugged before taking the clipboard from him and signing neatly across the line. When I handed it back he gave me a receipt and started to unload the truck. We made small talk while he moved cases and when he was finished I smiled and said goodbye. Turning to walk back inside I spotted a pair of familiar blonde pigtails.

"Harley!" I screamed in delight. Her baby blue eyes lit up and a smile spread across her pale face. "When'd they let you out? Never mind you need to see Kat first then storytime!" I said before clasping her hand in mine and walking inside with my other lifelong best friend in tow. "Kitty I have a surprise for you!"

"If it's the cute delivery boy I already saw him!" She called from the front of the bar. I rolled my eyes and pulled Harley in front of me so Kat could see her. "Huh I see they let you out. Not that you should have gone and gotten caught in the first fucking place."

"True… what's the big idea getting caught and making us worry about you punk?" I asked looking at Harley with furrowed brows. She frowned and awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. "I still love you Harley but what the hell did you do that for?"

"Because she doesn't fucking listen and thought the Joker was her knight in shining armor." Kat said looking at Harley with a quirked eyebrow silently asking if she was right. Harley sighed quietly and nodded before giving Kat a small smile.

"I missed you guys. And I'm sorry I thought you were wrong about Joker." Harley said glancing between the two of us. I hugged her tightly and looked expectantly at Kat who hugged her too. When we pulled apart Kat smiled down at our slightly shorter friend. "I kinda have a big favor to ask of you guys and you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't have to–"

"What do you need Harley? We're sisters remember whatever you need we'll help. None of this guilt about asking." I said waving my hand dismissively. Kat nodded her agreement and folded her arms waiting for Harley's request.

"They let me out with a bunch of other reformed criminals to help get a few really bad guys. I was wondering if you guys could help us hide out for awhile." She said looking hopeful. I looked over at Kat and we nodded in unison.

"I have the one apartment building from my grandfather. Kat and I each have an apartment in it and the other ten are vacant. I don't like dealing with tenant lease agreements." I said shrugging and smiling at Harley. She beamed at me and wrapped me in another hug briefly before hugging Kat as well. "Who else is out with you?"

"A bunch of fun people!" Harley said with her signature giggle at the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Kat

I had Rosie man the bar as I piled Harles and her friends into a van. I must say it was a tight fit, we had 8 people in the van as we made our way to the compound.

When we arrived, everyone file'd out and started walking inside. I could faintly hear one of the men ask Harley who I was.

"Oh I didn't tell you? She's my older sister! I'm the youngest of three!" She skipped over to my side and took my hand. I let out soft chuckle and started leading our group into the building.

I briefly left the group to gather the keys from the management officer started unhooking the main keys from the skeleton key. I passed everyone there own key.

"We have very few rules if you're going to be living in this building. Number one never enter someone else's room without there permission. Number two no leading the cops here. My sister and I deal a lot with the black market and the mobs of Gotham-"

"What do you deal?"

I turned and noticed a very tall African American man that was wearing a red monical looking thing.

"We deal guns and weaponry. It's a very lucrative business here. Anyway, rule three you stay out of the basement. We handle some very dirty business here and trust me you don't want to see the outcome." I looked around at everyone and made sure they understood. "Now feel free to decorate to your little heart's content and you can show yourselves around, come on Harley we need to talk." I softly gripped her arm and lead her away from the group.

"What do you know about these guys?"

"Ohh well not much really.."

"Can we trust them?"

"Yea I think so sis!"

"Good good, now….. Do you know where joker is?"

She got an alarmed look on her face and started shaking her head frantically.

"Hey it's ok. He won't touch you now." I pulled her in and hugged her.

"Common you can take a nap in my room."

She nodded softly and I started leading her to my room, we past by her friends and they had a worried look on their faces. When we got to my room I opened the door and turned on the lights. She walked in kicked off her heels and buried herself in my blankets. I sat down next to her and took down her hair and started running my fingers through it softly. I did this until she was asleep. I turned off the lights and made my way down stairs.

"Hey is she ok?"

The deep voice came from this guy that looked like someone hit him with a gator purse too hard and dyed him green.

"Yea she's sleeping off the stress, she'll be fine tomorrow." He just gave me a quiet nod and walked away.

I started walking out the door when I passed mr monical, "Hey I'm going back to the bar, there's food in the fridge and the bars phone number is on the door if you need to contact us."

"Hey wait."

"Hum?"

"Why are you helping us, if anything we're putting you guys more at risk."

"Because she asked us too."

With that I got into the can and drove back to the bar.

Rosie

I'd managed to finish straightening everything before the bar opened. We only had a few patrons in this early but things would pick up the later it got. I was wiping down the counter when Kat came back. "Got everything situated at home?" I asked avoiding specifics. She nodded and walked behind the bar. The bar stayed relatively empty until around nine thirty. A group of relatively young men came in and ordered a few rounds and appeared to be celebrating something. "I'm not usually one to kill the vibes but I think they've just about drank enough."

"What makes you say that? It's only been a few hours or so and they've only had what three rounds?" Kat asked looking over at me as she cleaned out a glass. I twitched my nose and sighed.

"I know that but there are two that keep looking over here and one that appears to be a light weight." I said stacking the bottles back on their shelves. Kat shrugged and went to collect a few empty glasses from vacant tables. I turned to stack the clean glasses in a rack and when I turned back one of the two guys from earlier was leaned against the bar. "What'll it be? I suggest water."

"That's cute. I haven't drank enough to need water. My buddy and I were actually wondering what time you and the other pretty bartender got off?" He said a slight slur in his speech and a wide grin on his face. I quirked an eyebrow and filled six glasses with water. "I'm serious."

"Well Serious I'm going to bring you guys some water so you aren't all shit faced in the morning." I said smiling politely before putting the water cups on a tray and walking to the table. I slid a glass to each of the boys and smiled warmly before turning to head back to the bar.

"Don't be like that sweetheart." One of them called before smacking my ass. I plastered a sweet smile on my face and turned back to see a grin on his. I reached a hand into my boot and pulled the small knife I kept there out.

"I'm not your sweetheart and if your hand touches my ass again you'll see your heart understood?" I asked with a giggle. His eyes went wide and his face paled before he nodded his agreement. "Good now you and your merry band of assholes can drink that water and leave my bar." I smiled sweetly and walked back to the bar. Kat quirked an eyebrow at me and shook her head with a smile.

"One of these days you're going to murder someone." Kat said quietly. I grinned widely and shrugged. The group of guys left shortly after and I bussed the table. "It's closing time Rose."

"Already? I swear we've only been open a few hours." I said eye wide. Kat chuckled and nodded. I carried the tray of glasses to the back and loaded the dishwasher for the night before locking the back entrance and cutting off the lights. When I walked back out Kat had the front cleaned up and was waiting by the door for me. I smiled and clicked off the lights before locking the door behind us.

Kat

When Rosie drove the van back to the compound I got an email. I opened up my phone and quickly read it.

"What was that."

"Looks like it got another job."

"Oh yea?"

I gave her a quiet nod while reading the rest of the email.

We pulled up to the building and got out. I put away my phone and headed inside when I noticed this creepy chick standing in the corner.

"Uh hello?" She just gave me a blank look before she walked out of the room. I think her name was Enchantress or something like that…

"Weird…" I continued up to my room where I found Harley still asleep. Smiling softly I walked over to my desk and started researching on my future target. After a couple hours of this it was about 4 hours from morning, leaning back into my chair I slowly fell asleep.

When the sun rose I was shaken awake by Rosie.

"You fell asleep at your desk again."

"Yea I know. Just wanted to get prepped from this next job."

She reached over and started messing with my hair, I slapped her and away and stood up.

"Where's Harles?"

"She's down stairs with her friends. Probably trying to figure out what to do next."

"Hmmmm…"

I quickly grabbed a change of clothes and went and took a shower.

Rosie

I walked down stairs to the common area and found Harley and Enchantress talking quietly. "Harley where's everyone else?" I asked calmly. She quirked her head to the side in thought before grinning widely.

"Deadshot should still be in his room. Croc and a few others decided to look around the building." Harley looked at Enchantress who nodded her agreement before looking back at me. I sighed quietly but smiled at my sister and kissed her cheek for walking away in search of the others. True to Harley's word Deadshot was in his room. He didn't say anything to me but nodded when I passed his open door. I found a few of the guys walking around the corridors and jumped when Croc rounded the corner. Backing into a wall to let him pass I suppressed the urge to scream. One of the guys behind Croc smirked at my terrified expression.

"What's the matter Princess? Scared of a Crocodile?" He asked mischief twinkling in his eyes. I scowled and furrowed my eyebrows.

"I just have to get used to him is all. And I'm not a princess." I snapped before walking down the hall past him. His hand wrapped around my wrist and tugged me back towards him. "Wha—"

"I'm only teasing.…Princess." He said smirking. I gave him a flirty smile before grabbing a small blade out of my skirt.

"And I said I'm not a princess." I said holding the blade to his throat with an innocent smile. His eyebrows shot up in surprise and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Whatever you say," He let go of my wrist and started walking backwards down the hall away from me, "Princess." I let out a groan of frustration before throwing the blade in my hand at him. He ducked out of the way and grinned. "Maybe next time princess."

"God you're infuriating!" I shout down the hall at him. His grin widened.

"I'm not infuriating I'm Rick."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys! We just wanted to thank you for supporting the story. Now by the time this is posted only one of us has seen the film. So until the other does we will be following our own story line. We may slightly change the story later on to match the film more. But we shall see.

Please continue to support the story as well as post your thoughts in the comments. We love reading about how you feel about the characters. Now when it comes to ships we have already planned them *Cough *Cough

-Kat and Maddie

Kat

When the sun set the next evening I started preparing for my next job, Rosie walked in as I finished packing.

"Another job huh?"

"Yep."

"What's the job?"

"The usual the client wants information no matter and released. "

"Where are you gonna do it."

"Sadly I'm gonna have to bring my work home."

"Ohh.. So the warehouse? ?"

"You know it."

"What should I tell Harles and her friends?"

"That I'm doing my job."

I grabbed my bag and mask and started heading down stairs when Iran into Harley.

"OH! Where you going all dolled up?"

"Gotta go to work sis, gotta make a living."

"What do you do anyway you never told me."

"Not the type of work you want to get getting into Harles."

"Why not?"

"Yeah why not?"

I turn and see the guy they all Chato, I think.

"It's not like it could be as bad as what Harley does for a living, I mean she's a Criminal."

"Yea sis! I've been to prison for it too!"

I let out a long sigh. "You don't need to know what I do sis?"

"But I wanna know!"

"Well too bad I said no Harley."

I gave her a brief hug and walked out to the van, off to another night's work.

Rosie

I walked to the kitchen after Kat left and rummaged through the cabinets until I found the ingredients for an easy stew. I hummed quietly to myself as I cooked and before long the kitchen and dining room were inhabited by Harley and her friends.

"Hey Rosie is that what I think it is?" Harley asked looking at me with wide eyes. I giggled and nodded before dropping in the last ingredient. The ass I now knew as Rick looked over my shoulder.

"Well well well looks like Princess can cook." He said in an amused tone. I caught a glimpse of his smirk in the corner of my eye and glared. Before I could say anything I heard a not so happy sound from Harley.

"Don't call her Princess she hates that." Harley snapped. I smiled widely at my younger sister and pecked her cheek before turning off the pot. She looked into the large vessel and grinned. "Do you still have my bowl?"

"Far right cabinet in the back. But Harley?" I said looking at her already glancing in the cabinet. "You gotta be a show off to get it. Kitty and I were trying to keep ourselves from finding it."

"What do you mean she has to– oh." Rick said watching Harley. I grinned widely as she balanced on the edge of the counter as she grabbed our matching bowls.

"Alright food is done so if you'd all be so kind as to line up so I won't have to hurt anyone that would be grand." I said looking pointedly at Rick. Harley climbed off of the counter and handed me our bowls before grabbing a stack of bowls from the other cabinet. She handed me the bowls individually as I served everyone. Rick and Croc were at the end of the line and I tried my hardest not to show how anxious Croc made me. When everyone was seated I made Harley her bowl and put one up for Kat.

"Hey aren't you gonna eat?" Harley said looking at me with furrowed brows. I sighed quietly and made myself a bowl before sitting on the counter next to her. I finished quickly and rinsed my bowl before stacking it in the dishwasher.

"I'm gonna get in the shower so make sure no one kills each other and that the bowls make it in the dishwasher please?" I asked looking at Harley. She nodded with a smile and I left the kitchen. Climbing the few flights of stairs to my room I noticed the knife I'd thrown at Rick sitting outside my door. "At least he gave it back."

Kat

I came back a few hours later cleaning some tools I had used when Croc walked in.

"What are you a mechanic?"

"What do you mean?"

"Pliers, wrenches, hammers, isn't what why you use them, fixing cars."

"Yea something like that."

"Wait what are the needles for?"

I looked down at the needles in my hands.

"Oh I use these to carve metal, you know as decoration."

"Oh cool.."

He walked past me and continued on to the kitchen.

"Oh by the way Rosie said your meal was in the microwave."

"Oh thanks Croc."

I finished cleaning my tools then went to eat my lunch.

Rosie

After my shower I got dressed and headed downstairs to see Kat had gotten back. "How'd it go?" I asked running a comb through my thick curls. She gave me a crooked smile and finished eating. I rinsed her bowl and stuck it in the dishwasher before dropping in a pod and starting it. "I was thinking of streaming a movie on the projector out back since there are too many of us to watch a movie in the living room."

"You're turning into mom again." Kat said pointing at me. I twitched my nose and scowled. She laughed contently and gestured to my face. "That's her scowl."

"Oh shut it will you? I'm going to set up the movie you go round up the miscreants." I said waving my hand dismissively before heading out back. I opened the control panel and looked at the various settings. "Projector, largest…popcorn? Yeah popcorn." I mumbled to myself as I put in all of the right commands.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" Ricks now familiar voice resonated behind me. I squeaked in surprise as I jumped slightly. Turning with a glare I was prepared to hit him. "Easy princess don't want to hurt yourself."

"How. Many. Times. Must. I. Say. Don't. Call. Me. That." I said through clenched teeth. His eyes went wide as I took a deep breath and smiled sweetly. Rick took a tentative step backwards and I inched closer giggling. As I reached for one of my knives Harley wrapped her arms tightly around my upper body pinning my arms to my sides. "I was just–"

"Going to put a movie on and not scare anyone." Harley said calmly turning us so I was facing the panel again. I took a deep breath and felt Harley's grip loosen. "Come on Rose we should watch a funny movie."

"Alright which one littles?" I asked looking at her. She looked thoughtful and then twitched her nose much like I do in thought. A grin found her face and she gave me a knowing look. "I should have known. Will you ever pick a different movie?"

"Not as long as you and Kat love me enough to watch it." She said giggling. I chuckled quietly and nodded before setting the projector to stream 27 Dresses. Kat had everyone else camped out on the lawn with blankets before the popcorn tubs were rolled out to pairs. I closed the panel and walked hand in hand with Harley to sit next to Kat. I sat in the middle with the popcorn on my lap as the opening rolled.

Kat

After the movie everyone started heading to bed. I popped into the kitchen to grab a glass of water when I saw Rick standing in the doorway.

"Oh hey…"

"You know Harley mentioned something before we met you."

"Oh yea what."

"She said something about you being in the military."

"I was. What about it?"

"How many tours?"

"Six. You?"

"Only three, damn how'd you get to do so many?"

"I'm good at what I do."

"And what's that?"

"You know I can't answer that."

"Ah I see how it is, Uncle Sam got you on a short leash huh? What too many bodies to count?"

"Nope I can count the bodies, is just Uncle Sam doesn't like my methods but he loves the guarantee of a job done."

I walked away ending the conversation. Heading up to my room for a good night's sleep.

Rosie

I was the last one downstairs and locked up the building before shutting off the lights as I made my way to my room. When I made it to my door I saw Rick propped against my door looking at his hands. I cleared my throat and his head snapped up. My eyebrow quirked and he smiled mischievously at me. "What do you want Rick?" I asked impatiently.

"I came to apologize which doesn't happen often so don't get used to it. I didn't know calling you that would make you snap." He said looking me in the eye. I locked my gold eyes with his hazel ones and could see the sincerity in his statement. Sighing quietly I gave a small smile.

"I forgive you but don't do it again. Next time Harley might not be there to save you. She's seen me mad enough to break bones but my dear baby sister doesn't know just how angry I can get." I said shaking my head. Rick looked at me curiously and quirked an eyebrow. I smiled devilishly and unhooked my leg strap holding the only weapons I carried. Rick's eyes went wide at the set.

"How many knives are in that?" He asked looking from me to the blades. I looked it over quickly to make sure none were missing.

"Thirteen. Five kunai, a Bowie knife, a set of three daggers with hearts on the hilts, a butterfly knife, a straight edge razor, and twin sword hilts that extend into katanas." I said pointing to each blade in turn. Rick looked at me in shock and blinked.

"What do you need all of those for? I'm sure the daggers alone are enough to protect a bar owner." He said when he gained his ability to speak. I felt a shiver run down my spine at some not so happy memories before shaking my head.

"The daggers would be if that's what I was worried about. There's a reason I hate being called princess and it's also why I carry these so for your safety and my questionable sanity don't call me that again. I'm not fond of cleaning up blood but sometimes it's a necessary evil." I said sighing quietly. Rick nodded in understanding and stepped from between me and the door. "Don't tell Harley would you? She thinks I'm the sweet quiet one."

"Something tells me there are a few corpses to a test to the falsity of that statement. But I won't tell her. I think she's got enough on her mind without discovering her big sister might also be psycho." He said starting to walk backwards down the hall.

"There's no might, I've passed psychotic at this point I'm surprised I haven't been to Arkham." I said smiling sweetly. Rick's eyebrows shot up and a crooked smile found his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: Hey guys! We just wanted to thank you for supporting the story. We have both seen the film and decided the storyline lacked a little bit. So we are going to play it by ear and see what flows naturally.

Our Ships have already sailed and I'm sad to say if you like Enchantress and Flag together it will not be happening in this fic.

Please continue to support the story as well as post your thoughts in the comments. We love reading about how you feel about the characters.

k+m

-Kat

We all started sitting down and relaxing and watching the movie when I noticed a light go out. I turned and saw one of the lights on the ceiling had gone out.

Smirking I nudged Harley.

"Watch this sis."

She giggled knowing what I was going to do.

"Oh croc.."

He looked over at me and gave a soft grunt.

"What."

"Would you mind helping me with something."

I stood up and grabbed a spare light bulb from the closet. Holding it in my hand I motioned for him to walk over to me. He gave me a look before slowly rising and walking over.

"Would you mind lifting me up so I can change the light I don't have a ladder that is high enough, but your super strong so I'm sure you could lift me up there no problem."

I gave him a bright smile. He was confused for a second then nodded. Carefully croc put his hands around my waist then lifted me up and placed me on his shoulder. I changed the light and he slowly set me down on the ground.

"Oh thank you you were very helpful."

I walked past him and went into the kitchen to dispose of the dead bulb.

~~~~~~~~~~~ Harley

I sat there on the couch giggling when Rick leaned over to me.

"Harley how did she do that? I asked him to help me carry ammo and he fuckin growled at me."

"Oh she's been able to do that since we were young. She can get people to do anything and say anything from talking to them. You wouldn't be able to hide anything from her." I beamed at him before relaxing back into my spot.

"How is she able to do it so easily?"

Kat walked back into the room.

"Oh you could say it's as easy as changing a lightbulb."

Rick sunk into his seat holding a slight blush. And I just busted out laughing. Oh I love my sisters.

~~~~~~~~Rose

I walked into the living room carrying a few buckets of popcorn and looked at Harley with a quirked eyebrow. She grinned at me and patted the empty space next to her. "What are you so happy about?" I asked handing a bucket to Croc and Captain Boomerang before sitting next to Harley.

"Kat was being a show off." She said giggling. I rolled my eyes and handed her the last bucket of popcorn. "I think it's neat."

"It is pretty neat. Unless you see it regularly and then it becomes a pain in the ass to know you have to put effort into getting your way and she just bats an eye and poof." I said smiling. Kat returned from her trip to the kitchen with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah I'm talking about you. I have to ask sweetly and flirt to get my way."

"Yeah but you also have like superhuman intelligence so shut it." Kat said with a grin before sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and watched the screen with little interest. Half way through the movie I glanced over at everyone and grinned mischievously before turning back to Kat. "What?" She said nearly silent.

"It seems you've caught the captain's attention." I whispered back with a wiggle of my eyebrows. Kat rolled her eyes and looked back at the screen.

"Says the girl that's had Rick's attention since he's been here." Kat whispered with a smug grin. I scoffed and rolled my eyes before looking back at the movie. "I'm serious he's got like mad heart eyes for you."

"No he doesn't, I'm just easily flustered and he finds it amusing." I mumbled. Kat quirked an eyebrow before leaning forward a little.

"Hey Rick, do you want to switch spots?" She asked with a mischievous glint in her eye. I slack jawed and rolled my eyes after closing my mouth. He apparently agreed because Kat stood and moved to sit between Harley and Captain Boomerang. Rick sat in the now empty space beside me and leaned away from me onto the arm rest.

"I have no idea what's going on in this movie." Rick muttered quietly. I chuckled quietly and nodded. "You too?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of a space case sometimes." I whispered back. A smile turned up the edges of his lips and he nodded. I glanced into the popcorn bucket Harks had and decided it was a good enough time to go make more popcorn. I put my hands on the back of the couch and flipped over it before grabbing the empty tub. Rick looked at me curiously before standing and rounding the end of the couch and grabbing the other empty tubs. He set them on the counter next to the popcorn maker and watched me start the machine. "How's not being in prison working for you?"

"It's pretty good. No guards, good food. A guy couldn't ask for anything else." He said chuckling. I nodded and smiled before filling one bucket with the freshly popped kernels and setting a second in front of the machine to repeat the process. "Thanks for letting all of us crash here."

"No problem. Harley's my sister and I'd do anything for her and her friends. Kat too. We were all really close growing up. Our neighbors used to call us hear no evil, see no evil, speak no evil." I said chuckling at the fond memory. Rick quirked an eyebrow and switched the second and third buckets.

"Which are you?" He asked leaning against the counter. I grinned and shrugged. "See no evil?"

"Kat is hear no evil, she's really good at drowning out the bad stuff. Harley was see no evil, she liked to be a little oblivious. It kept her sane for a while." I said tapping my fingers rhythmically against my thigh. "I was speak no evil, because my whole neighborhood was convinced I never spoke without a reason."

"You seem talkative to me." He said smiling widely. I felt my cheeks go link and turned off the popcorn machine.

"We'll initially you made me so irritated I had to talk to you and I think you've sorta grown on me."

~~~~~~ Kat

*I've been a-dancing in a devil's dirt

I'm a whole lot of trouble in a itty-bitty skirt

Well, the best kind of loving is the one that hurts *

Ah my phone started going off and I started patting my pockets before realizing where it was.

Sitting on the table behind the couch, where Boomerang was sitting.

Well might have a little fun with it.

I reached over and grabbed his shoulder furthest from me. This got his attention, I swung my leg over his thigh. Now here I am on his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck, and lightly tugging his hair back so his neck arched. Lightly brushing my lips against his, then down his neck. He let out a soft groan, before grabbing my hips. I reached behind him and picked up the phone with a quick, Hello.

I quickly jumped off his lap before making my way down the hall, I gave a quick spin and winked at his bewildered face before turning a corner.

On the phone I received another job.

Well what a good day indeed.

~~~~ Rose

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I looked at the brief message from Kat. New job. I tucked my phone into my pocket and looked at Rick apologetically. "Can you take the popcorn in there I have to help Kat really quick?" I asked biting my lower lip out of habit. Rick raised an eyebrow in suspicion and I sighed. "Please?"

"You know that innocent act is gonna get you in trouble one of these days." He muttered before unplugging the machine. I smiled sweetly and leaned closer to him.

"Promise?" I asked just above a whisper before pulling away to see his eyes had darkened a shade. Rick looked me over briefly and held my chin before tugging my face inches from his.

"Keep it up and you'll see." He said before smirking and dropping his hold on my face. I bit my lip again and sauntered down the hall. A quick glance over my shoulder confirmed my suspicion he was watching me before I opened the door to my Intel room. I closed and locked the door behind me before starting up my monitors. I pulled on my gaming style headset and hit play on my audio program before pulling up the files Kats connection had forwarded me.


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~ KAT

After placing my mask on, I put in my com.

"What kind of job is this?"

"Just a regular tag n bag."

Rosie's voice came out of my earpiece.

'Well there's no rest for the wicked.'

Target: David Lawrence

Age: 36

David was the sort where he was highly paranoid. Always checking his pockets and looking behind him. At 4"7' it made sense, one has to watch for anyone that would take advantage of such a small person.

Well it's too bad, being worried isn't going to help you today.

~~~~~~~~~~ Rosie

A scream rang through my head set followed by silence and the sound of Kat sighing. "I'm so glad I don't have to see that. Do you know how much blood is in the human body? Too fucking much of it i swear." I said waiting for Kat to send the confirmation file. She chuckled and I heard the sound of her equipment bag closing.

"One of these days you'll get over your hatred of blood." Kat said through the com. I rolled my eyes and opened the secure server to send the file when I got it. "I can hear your eyeroll. The file should be there in a second."

"Alright, I have to reroute the damn deposit because no matter how many fucking times I say it these muggles insist on sending it to the bars account." I muttered finally seeing the file I needed. With a few clicks and a password it was off to the incompetent fools that employed Kat and I for important shit. My phone buzzed and I smiled when I saw the bank notification. "I swear if I was the type to spoil myself I would so go to Disney World."

"You say that every time we get paid. One of these days you'll break down and do it." Kat said chuckling. I chuckled along with her and checked the monitor tracking her movements. Her com cut out as she parked outside. I switched off my system and put my headset back on its stand. Whistling to myself I unlock the door and step out before closing it behind me. Rick was leaned near the door and smiled at me when I looked over at him.

"How long have you been leaning there?" I asked smiling at him. He shrugged and glanced at the watch on his wrist.

"Ten minutes. Everyone else went to bed, figured I'd walk you to your room." He said sounding nonchalant. I raised an eyebrow and nodded before tilting my head to one side.

"Well that's sweet of you but I'm a big girl I think I can handle a few dark halls." I said teasingly. Rick nodded and gave me a once over before starting towards the staircase.

"Alright, I hope Croc doesn't decide to come out for a late night stroll." He called over his shoulder. I caught the teasing in his voice and held back a laugh. A look of amused disbelief crossed my face and I followed his retreating figure. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and smirked when I'd caught up. "Decided you didn't want to brave the dark alone?"

"Mm not quite. But I am still deciding if I want to sleep alone." I said casually before starting up the stairs. A smirk found my lips when Rick stalled at the bottom trying to guess if I was just teasing. When he'd made up his mind he jogged up the stairs to catch up with me. I didn't look at him directly the rest of the walk to my door but I could feel his eyes on me. Tapping my nails lightly on my doorknob I looked up at Rick with a sweet smile. "My bed feels awfully empty with just me in it."

"Oh really?"

~~~~~~ Kat

After finishing the job I drove home. I relaxed and pulled off my mask and continuing inside I noticed something out in a corner. Turning to see Croc standing there.

"Would've thought you'd be asleep by now big guy."

"I'm nocturnal."

"Oh cool, I didn't know that. Anyway I'm gonna head inside, you want anything?"

"Nah eye why are you out so late? With that mask of yours I would've thought you'd be a target for the bat."

" I've ran into him before. He doesn't scare me. "

He just grunted before walking away. After giving a slight shrug I continued my way into the compound. I past by the living room when I saw something odd. A fluffy pink unicorn sitting all on its lonesome on the couch. I picked it up and looked down at it.

" what are you doing here little guy?"

The unicorn gave a blank look as I walked further into the compound.

That's when I heard it. Someone rifling where they shouldn't. Followed where the sounds lead to find a certain captain boomerang going through the closet in my room. I leaned against the wall near him.

" you know you're not gonna find any jewels in there besides my couture dresses and shoes."

He gave a loud yelp and managed to tie himself up in the clothes.

"Ah Sheila what are you doing here?"

"We'll it is my room."

"Oh really? I did not know that…."

"Yeah uh huh. What exactly were you looking for again?"

"Uh I wanted to get you a sweater for your birthday and I thought it would be rude to ask?"

With a raised brow I asked.

"Really? And when's my birthday?"

"Uhhh april?... "

"Not even close."

I pulled his shoulder to free him, he twisted and pulled me into him as he fell. He landed roughly on his back with a soft grunt, and I landed on his chest with a gasp. He looked down at me with an unknown expression, he lightly grasped my chin before pulling me closer. I felt my body get warmer as we held each other close.

"Hey sis I had a bad dream, I can't sleep…. Oh uh never mind."

While I love my sister Harley there are times where she has horrible timing.

I sighed before rolling off of him.

"Nah I don't think so love."

"What?"

He then lifted himself above me, caging me under his arms. He firmly gripped my ponytail before tilting my head back.

"I'm tired of your damn teasing."

"What do you mean teasing?"

"Oh fuck this."

He harshly pressed his lips into mine. Gasping in surprise he deepened the kiss. He let go while sitting up his chest heaving just as quickly as mine.

"Finally."

"Well I wasn't expecting that."

"Don't tease me again woman otherwise you'll find yourself panting for a different reason."

I held a slight smirk before saying.

"You sure you can keep up Aussie?"

He mirrored my smirk, before picking me up off the floor. I let out a laugh as he said.

"Oh I love a challenge!"

A lone pink unicorn sat by the closet with a shirt over his head.


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~ Rosie

I smiled widely down at Rick. "You like being up there, don't you Rose?" He asked chuckling at me. I nodded and tapped my fingers against his chest. Leaning down I went to kiss him when a knock on my door pulled my attention. Rick looked at me with raised brows and I bit my lip before giving him an apologetic look. I moved from straddling his hips and snagged a pair of shorts before tugging the door open. Harley stood in the hall with a bewildered look.

"What's wrong littles?" I asked searching her blue eyes for an answer. She smiled sheepishly at me before rubbing the back of her neck. "Bad dream?"

"Yeah, I was gonna see if I could sleep with Kat but she's uh busy at the moment." Harley said with a giggle. I quirked a brow and chuckled quietly before glancing at Rick who was watching me from the bed. "You're busy too aren't you?"

"Eh, he can wait till the morning. Come on we can watch a movie on my laptop until you fall back asleep yeah?" I said smiling at her. She looked behind me before smiling back and nodding. I opened my door all the way knowing Rick at least had the comforter over him. Harley walked in behind me and grabbed a movie off of my desk while I retrieved my laptop. "Rain check to the morning Colonel?"

"Yeah." He said with a brief smile. I chuckled and walked over to him before pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Thanks lovely. I'll make it up to you I promise." I said wiggling my eyebrows before Harley dragged me out of the room. We made it to her room quickly and I set up my laptop where both of us could see it. She put the disc in and I snagged the case to see what it was. "Nightmare Before Christmas huh?"

"Well you're sleeping in here with me instead of enjoying Rick's company so the least I can do is grab your favorite movie." Harley said smiling widely at me. I smiled back and pulled her into a hug before we sprawled out on her bed. The opening song started and I hummed along quietly. "Go ahead and sing it. You know you want to."

"Yes but if I sing the intro I'll sing the whole movie." I said shaking my head. Harley rolled her eyes and continued watching. We made it about halfway through when I finally broke down and started singing along. "Kidnap Claws?~"

"I wanna do it!" Harley chimed in smiling.

"Let's draw straws."

"Kat said we should work together." Harley winked at our old joke.

"Three of a kind."

"Birds of a feather."

"Now and forever." We sang quietly in unison before giggling. I sang the rest of the song solo and Harley laughed again before yawning. She laid her head against my shoulder and started drifting off to sleep.

~~~~~~ Kat

The next morning I awoke to snoring in my ear, and a set of arms wrapped around my waist. Turning to my other side I found Gorge nuzzling into my shoulder.

"Huh I didn't peg you for a cuddler.."

He groaned softly and pulled me closer into his chest.

"Come on I have to get up."

He groaned and buried himself into my neck letting out a soft groan and a. "No."

"Look you can stay and sleep but I have stuff I gotta do today."

"No."

"Either you let me go or we will never have a second night."

His head shot up like a rocket looking at me incredulously.

"You wouldn't do that sheila. You loved it too much." He looked at me with a dirty smirk.

"True but you aren't the only man in this compound." Boomer started glaring at me before pulling me under him.

"Now look here. I. Do. Not. Share. So don't you even think about Chasin afta one of the others. You got it?"

"Yes Captain." He groaned before smothering my lips with his.

Looks like I'm going to be late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rosie

I'd left Harley's room long before she'd be up and made my way back to my own bed. A smile cracked my face when I saw Rick asleep with his face buried in my pillow. I closed my door as quietly as possible and tiptoed to the bed. My eyes flicked to the alarm clock on my nightstand and I mentally cursed at the red numbers. I had to be ready for work in an hour and I really didn't want to go. In my distracted moment Rick stirred slightly and lifted his head to look at me. "Good morning sleeping beauty." I said quietly smiling at him.

"It's not morning until I get out of bed now get your ass in bed." He said lifting the blanket on one side. I complied and slid under the warm blanket before snuggling closer to Rick. "When do you have to leave for work?"

"In an hour." I said softly giggling when he frowned. We stayed curled into each other for awhile until I really had to get up. Rick groaned when I wriggled out of the bed. "I still have to take a shower you know."

"If I get in that shower with you you're not going to work today." He said looking me in the eye. I saw the sincerity in his eyes and I smiled.

"Fine by me."

~~~~~~Kat

Noon rolled around and I still haven't got outa bed. Gorge was laying there with just a sheet to cover him when I rolled over and climbed out of bed.

After slipping on some shorts, a tee and his jacket, I went downstairs.

Harley was practicing on the balance beam we had set up in the living room a few months prior. Croc was napping on the couch with a slightly sleepy Diablo next to him.

Enchantress was sitting on the ceiling her hair hanging down below her as she painted tribal like markings on the place in front of her.

"Hey you better clean that shit up."

She hissed at me before returning to painting.

"What the fuck did this Bitch fucking hiss at me?!"

Rose came up behind me and held me back.

"Kat bruh calm the fuck down my g she's an ancient witch don't do it."

"Bitch I am a professional hit woman with an temper and authority problem don't test me."

She just shrugged and walked into the kitchen. Enchantress and I glared at each other as I followed behind her.

~~~~~~~~ Rosie

I grabbed the necessities of a good sandwich and made one for Rick and another for myself. Kat leaned against the counter and looked at me. "What's got you all domestic?" She asked chuckling.

"Rick Flag." I said smirking at her. Kat doubled over in laughter and we stayed there in relative silence. When I'd finished the two sandwiches I cleaned up my mess and started past Kat. "Oh wait, there's a cupcake in the fridge for you if you want it."

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" Kat asked hugging me briefly. I chuckled and nodded before leaving the kitchen. Rick was standing at the bottom of the stair case and I rolled my eyes when he grinned at me. I handed him one of the sandwiches and climbed the stairs without another look in his direction. Rick followed and wrapped an arm around my waist when I started down the hall.

"Woah, where's the fire?" He asked pressing a quick kiss to my temple. I giggled and turned my head to kiss him properly. Rick smiled against my lips and chuckled when he pulled away. "What are we doing now?"

"I have to put in an order for the bar, and you can come hang out tomorrow if you'd like." I said staring towards my room. He followed and nodded. I dropped onto my bed when I got to my room. Rick dropped onto the other side after closing the door. "Ooh I'll have to make Kat do inventory if you tag along."

"Why?" He asked before starting to eat. I shook my head and ate my sandwich to avoid answering. Rick seemed to drop the subject for the time being.


	7. Chapter 7

~~~~~~~~~~ Kat

I sat at my desk overlooking the numbers on the bar when Harley walked over to me.

"Uh sis?"

"Yea Harles."

"What are you gonna do to Mr. J?"

I let out a soft sigh before moving to stand next to her.

"Are you worried for me Harles?"

"No. I know you'll be fine, it's him I worry about."

"Don't worry sweetie he's gonna get what's coming to him."

I put away the papers I was looking at before walking to my private office.

'Time to start planning.'

~~~~ Rosie

I sat in my computer room flicking through security and traffic cameras trying to find Joker. For the most part it was just a bunch of pedestrians and homeless people, but every so often Batman would show up dragging some royal idiot to the batmobile. I sighed heavily and rubbed my temples. I'd been at this a few days and it was starting to drive me insane. "Where the fuck are you, you bloody fucking idiot?" I muttered irritably. A knock at the door startled me and I swivelled the chair around. Standing I stretched a little before tugging the door open enough to peer out.

"You've been in there for hours. You need a break babe, and by the look of your hair a shower." Rick said looking me over. I sighed quietly and nodded, he was right after all. I shut down my computers before leaving the room and shutting the door. Rick smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders before placing a quick kiss on my forehead. "What have you been doing in there anyways?"

"If I told you I'd have to kill you lovely. I'd rather not kill such a handsome face." I said peering up at him from the corner of my eye. Rick chuckled and shot me a look as we walked upstairs. "I'm looking for the Joker so Kat and I can keep him away from Harley. We love her too much to let some psychotic bastard treat her like he does."

"It sounds like you know quite a bit about that." He said looking at me intently. I felt my shoulders tense up and nodded. I swung my bedroom door open and Rick closed it behind us. "Is that why you don't like being called princess?"

"Yeah, such a sweet name reminds me of a not so sweet person. It's also why I carry too many knives for a bar owner, you never know who might make a sudden reappearance." I stripped out of my clothes and started for the adjacent bathroom. Rick frowned and I could see the concern in his eyes. I gave him a reassuring smile before nodding at the shower. "Hey, I don't see the asshole anymore. I've got you, now are you gonna get in with me?"

~~~~~~ Kat

I sat there writing missives on paper trying to come up with a plan to get the clown when a Pink unicorn was thrown into my office.

Then a giant Aussie ran in searching for the unicorn.

"Uhh George what are you doing here."

He held Pinky to his chest.

"Uh Pinky… "

"And why is Pinky in here."

"Harley…"

"And why did Harley throw it in here?"

"I was in the way… "

I let out a soft sigh before walking over to him.

"Look I'm busy planning. So if you'll excuse me I would like to get back to work."

I kissed him softly before leading him to the door.

"Happy hunting sheila… "

He walked out and I softly shut the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rosie

It took a few more days of surveillance scouting before I finally found the painted idiot. He was leaving an abandoned warehouse out by the docks and I made note of the building number. Joker returned to it a few hours later with a case I assumed held weapons and/or money. I did a mini victory dance and pulled my phone from my pocket before calling Kat. "I found the painted idiot." I said triumphantly.

"Great now if I could figure out a god damned plan to kill the bastard we'd be all set. Any ideas?" Kat said sounding mildly frustrated. I thought a moment and sighed quietly.

"You haven't used the rifle I got you for Christmas yet. And you have that new case of mines if you'd like to use those." I said pressing the phone between my ear and shoulder before scrolling through our weapons inventory sheet on my computer. "Oh and we just got the Gatling gun remake."

"I forgot about that. I knew you'd have a good idea." She said chuckling. I muttered a goodbye before shutting down the computers and leaving my office. Walking into the kitchen I spotted Rick and grinned widely. He had his back to me and I walked up behind him before holding my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who." I said holding in a chuckle.

"It's gotta be Rose. I'd know that voice anywhere." He said before I dropped my hands. Rick turned around and chuckled. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"I am. I found the painted idiot and I get to see you." I said grinning widely. Rick smiled back and leaned down to kiss me when Boomerang decided to pop his head in.

"What's going on in here?" He asked smirking. I sighed quietly and Rick stood up straight. "Oh don't stop on my account."

"George shouldn't you be with Kat, or that damned unicorn of yours?" I asked shooting him a smile that said I was gonna kill him. He shook his head and stepped into the kitchen before walking to the fridge. I rolled my eyes before quickly snagging the unicorn from his pocket. He shot my a warning look and I held a small knife up to the plushie. "Find someone else to bother or Pinky gets it."

"You wouldn't."

"She would, Rose cut up a bunch of stuffed animals when we were kids. A girl was picking on me and Rose took a pair of scissors to the girls teddy bear." Harley called from the living room. I nodded and held the blade a little closer to the unicorn. Boomerang held his hands up in surrender before starting out of the kitchen. I tossed him the pink toy and sighed.

"Did you really cut up a teddy bear?" Rick asked when George was out of earshot. I nodded and put the small knife away.

"The girl's name was Claire I think. She called Harley a freak and a nerd so I called her a crybaby and cut up the teddy to prove a point. She never said anything to Harley after that."

~~~~~~ Kat

I laid all the weapons and tools I was going to use on this venture. Guns, rpgs, knives, as well as a few favorites.

I took my time cleaning and prepping the guns, taking them apart with precise- "Ak what the hell hit me in the head!"

Pinky fell to the floor behind me, I picked it up and leaned against my desk.

Gorge popped in not even a second later.

"Uh hey love…"

"Didn't I ask to be left to my work?"

"Yea, but hey your sisters keep throwing pinky in here."

"Why?"

His eyes darkened before he started walking towards me.

"Well your sister said I should be with you."

He pulled me in by my hips before clearing the desk behind me with a massive sweep of his arm.

"And I think your work can wait love."


End file.
